Email
by Serena-chan1
Summary: The group has split up for the hollidays and Ash and Misty both get on the same chat room and begin emailing each other without knowing who they're talking too.


Email   
by: Serena-chan   
Type: AAMRN   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. They belong to the creators.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: Since it is nearly Christmas, and since the group (Ash, Misty, and Brock) missed their families so much,   
they decided to take a break from Pokemon training. Ash is back in Pallet, Misty is in Cerulean, and Brock is in   
Pewter. The group has split up to be with their family over the Hollidays but will meet up with each other to   
continue their journey after the new year has begun...   
  
Ash looked boardly out at the snow outside. It had been a week since the group had split up for the holidays and   
he already missed them. There didn't seem to be much to do now eccept sit and watch TV. Oh well, Ash reminded  
himself, tomarrow's Christmas Eve. That means I'll be able to continue my journey in about two weeks.   
  
Ash decided to call Misty and see how she was doing. So, he went to the phone and dialed the number for the   
Cerulean Gym. Ash waited while it rang. Two rings, then three. Ash was just about to hang up when he heard   
someone pick up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi, Misty" Ash said happily, "it's me, Ash."   
  
"Oh, hi Ash," Misty said as her picture came on the screen. She was wearing the tight black body suit with the   
Leage symbol on it that she wore when she battled in the gym. "What's up?"   
  
"Absolutely nothing," Ash answered glumily, "that's why I'm calling you. I am sooo board. There is nothing to do   
around here."   
  
"Oh," Misty giggled, "well I've been very busy. You know, with Christmas shopping and all. Plus there have been so   
many trainers coming to battle in the gym that I haven't had a spare moment. My sisters are still doing that water   
ballet and since I'm back, they're letting me be the mermaid again!"   
  
"Well, I'm glad you've been busy." Ash chuckled, "So how is Togepi and your sisters?"   
  
"Misty!" Ash heard Daisy call, "We have, like, another challenger!"   
  
"I'll be right there!" Misty yelled back, "I'm really sorry Ash but I've gotta go now."   
  
"Oh," Ash said dissapointedly, "that's okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."   
  
"Bye" The screan went blank as Misty hung up.   
  
Ash sighed. His heart was still pounding. For some reason, Misty could always make his heart pound. He knew he   
was in love with her, but he was afraid to tell her how he felt. Although now, he was so desperate that he had   
even thought about asking Brock for advise!   
  
Ash trudged up to his room. Pikachu lay asleep on his bed. Sighing, Ash turned on his computer to see if he had   
any email. He did. It was from Brock.   
  
It read: DEAR ASH, HOW'S IT GOING? WE'VE HAD TONS OF CHALLENGERS AT THE GYM, AND I'VE HAD   
MY HANDS FULL TAKING CARE OF THE KIDS. WHAT'S UP WITH YOU? LISTEN, I FOUND THIS REALLY   
COOL CHAT ROOM TO GET INTO. IT'S FOR POKEMON TRAINERS ONLY. IT'S REALLY NEAT BECAUSE YOU   
CAN SWAP STRADEDGIES WITH OTHER TRAINERS. GOTTA GO NOW. CARRIE NEEDS HER DRESS SEWN   
AGAIN.   
SEE YA SOON,   
BROCK  
  
Ash decided to get on the chat room. After all, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Once he was on the   
main page, he discovered that you had to type in a user name.   
  
"Hmmm," Ash said to himself, "What name should I use?"   
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped into Ash's lap to see what he was doing. Ash grinned down at him and typed in the   
name "Pikapal".   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Cerulean Gym, Misty had just finnished battling, and won. Since it looked as though there would be no   
more trainers for awhile, Misty decided to check her email.   
After logging on, she discovered that she had an email from Brock. Brock, in his email, told her all about a new   
chat room for pokemon trainers (the same one Ash is in ^_~).  
  
When Misty discovered that she had to have a user name, she thought long and hard before typing in the name   
"Water Goddess". Once on, she found that it was full of trainers. They were swapping stradegies, discussing   
battling tactics, ect.   
  
ANYONE WANNA CHAT? she typed.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash had just been sitting there, watching the other trainers swap stradegies when he saw someone with the user   
name "Water Goddess" ask if anyone wanted to chat.   
  
"Cool," Ash said to Pikachu, "I'll bet that person trains water pokemon. Maybe he or she can give me some hints   
about training my Squirtle!"   
  
I'LL CHAT WITH YOU, he typed in. He opened a seperate chat space so that he and "Water Goddess" could chat  
privately.   
  
So the conversation began:   
  
Water Goddess: SO, WHAT KIND OF POKEMON DO YOU RAISE?   
  
Pikapal: I RAISE ALL KINDS OF POKEMON, BUT I'LL BET THAT YOU'VE ALREADY GUESSED THAT I HAVE A   
PIKACHU.   
  
Water Goddess: WELL, YOUR NAME DOES SORTA GIVE IT AWAY. I'LL BET THAT YOU'VE ALREADY GUESSED   
THAT I TRAIN WATER POKEMON.   
  
Pikapal: YEP AND I CAN ALSO TELL THAT YOUR A GIRL BECAUSE YOU USED "GODDESS" .   
  
Water Goddess: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!  
  
Pikapal: I HAVE A FRIEND THAT TRAINS WATER POKEMON TOO. CAN YOU TELL ME ANY STRADEGIES FOR   
BEATING HER IN A BATTLE?  
  
Water Goddess: WHY DON'T YOU JUST HAVE YOU PIKACHU ZAP HER.  
  
Pikapal: I CAN, BUT I'M LOOKING FOR SOMETHING ORIGINAL.  
  
Water Goddess: DO YOU HAVE ANY GRASS POKEMON?  
  
Pikapal: YOU BET! THEY'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITE KINDS OF POKEMON.  
  
Water Goddess: WELL, GRASS POKEMON ALWAYS HAVE A STRONG ADVANTAGE OVER WATER POKEMON.   
  
Pikapal: I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! THANKS!"  
  
Just then, Misty heard another challenger enter the gym.  
  
Water Goddess: LISTEN, I HAVE TO GO, BUT I LIKED SWAPPING STRADEGIES WITH YOU! WANNA BE   
PEN PALS (E-PALS)?  
  
Pikapal: SURE! MY EMAIL ADDRESS IS: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
  
Water Goddess: OKAY, MY ADDRESS IS: I_LUV_POKEMON  
I'LL EMAIL YOU LATER!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One week later:  
  
Subj: NONE  
From: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
To: I_LUV_POKEMON  
  
HEY! HOW ARE YOU? DID YOU HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS? I KNOW I DID! IN ONE WEEK I'LL BE   
LEAVING TO CONTINUE MY POKEMON JOURNEY! DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I'LL BE TAKING A LAPTOP SO   
WE CAN CONTINUE EMAILING EACH OTHER. DO YOU TRAVEL TO TRAIN YOUR POKEMON, OR DO YOU   
TRAIN AT HOME?   
  
* * * *  
  
Subj: NONE  
From: I_LUV_POKEMON  
To: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
  
WAZ UP? NOTHING MUCH HERE. I HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS! I'M GLAD WE'LL STILL BE ABLE TO EMAIL   
EACH OTHER EVEN WHEN YOUR ON YOUR JOUNEY! I TRAVEL TO TRAIN MY POKEMON, TOO. IN FACT,   
I'LL BE LEAVING ABOUT THE SAME TIME YOU ARE TO CONTINUE MY JOUNEY. WELL I'D BETTER GO NOW.   
MY SISTER WANTS ME TO DO MY CHORES. BYE! ~I_LUV_POKEMON~  
  
* * * *  
  
Subj: NONE  
From: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
To: I_LUV_POKEMON  
  
HEY! I THINK IT'S GREAT THAT YOU TRAVEL TOO! ISN'T IT GREAT BEING OUTDOORS AND BEING ABLE   
TO CATCH WILD POKEMON? DO YOU TRAVEL BY YOURSELF, OR WITH A FRIEND? WELL, I'D BETTER GO   
NOW OR MY MOM'LL GET MAD!  
YOUR FRIEND: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
P.S. WILL YOU BE TAKING A LAPTOP TOO, OR WILL WE HAVE TO WRITE EACH OTHER LETTERS?   
  
* * * *  
  
Subj: NONE  
From: I_LUV_POKEMON  
To: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
  
WAZ UP? N.M.H. (NOT MUCH HERE.) I TRAVEL IN A GROUP OF THREE PEOPLE. WHAT ABOUT YOU? DO   
YOU TRAVEL WITH SOMEONE, OR BY YOURSELF? MAYBE WE'LL MEET EACH OTHER WHEN WE'RE   
TRAVELING AND WE CAN BATTLE EACH OTHER! OF COURSE, WE WON'T KNOW IT IF WE DO BECAUSE   
WE DON'T KNOW WHO EACH OTHER IS. I KNOW! ON THE DAY WE LEAVE, WHY DON'T WE TELL EACH   
OTHER WHO WE ARE AND WHERE WE'RE FROM?! I'M ALSO TAKING A LAPTOP SO WE CAN CONTINUE TO   
EMAIL EACH OTHER! WRITE BACK SOON! ~I_LUV_POKEMON~  
  
* * * *  
  
Subj: NONE  
From: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
To: I_LUV_POKEMON  
  
HEY! THIS WILL HAVE TO BE A SHORT LETTER BECAUSE MY MOM AND I ARE GOING TO VISIT MY   
GRANDMA. I ALSO TRAVEL WITH A GROUP OF THREE PEOPLE! I THINK IT'S A GREAT IDEA TO TRADE   
NAMES! THEN, IF WE MEET EACH OTHER, WE CAN BATTLE!  
YOUR FRIEND: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two weeks later...   
  
Ash was just getting ready to email "I_LUV_POKEMON". He had been thinking about Misty all day and now he   
really needed some advise. So, he decided to ask her for help since she was a girl and probably knew about this   
stuff.   
  
Subj: NONE  
From: PIKACHU_ROCKS  
To: I_LUV_POKEMON  
  
HEY! HOW ARE YOU? I HAVE TO LEAVE TOMARROW TO RETURN TO MY POKEMON JOURNEY. CAN I ASK   
YOU A KINDA PERSONAL QUESTION? I HAVE THIS GIRL, THAT I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH. SHE'S THE   
SMARTEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I'VE EVER MET, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL HER HOW I   
FEEL. INSTEAD, ALL I DO IS INSULT HER. I DON'T MEAN TO AND I DON'T MEAN A WORD OF WHAT I   
SAY, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT AROUND HER! SINCE YOU TRAIN WATER POKEMON, MAYBE   
YOU KNOW HER. SHE OWNS THE CERULEAN CITY GYM WITH HER THREE SISTERS. HER NAME IS MISTY   
KASUMI WATERFLOWER. DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS? WELL I'D BETTER GO, I'VE GO A BIG DAY   
TOMARROW!   
YOUR E-PAL, PIKAPAL   
P.S. I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU MY REAL NAME. IT'S ASH KETCHAM FROM   
PALLET.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty had just finnished packing and decided to check her email. She soon saw that she had an email from   
"PIKACHU_ROCKS". When she was finnished reading it, she sat there in shock. "PIKACHU_ROCKS" was really   
Ash and he was in love with her!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day...   
  
"Ash, can't you walk any faster?!" Misty yelled.   
  
Misty and Ash were walking through the Viridian Forest on their way to Pewter City to meet Brock. Misty still   
hadn't told Ash that she was "I_LUV_POKEMON" yet. She wanted to wait for just the right moment.  
  
After awhile the group decided to rest on an old log by a stream. Pikachu took Togepi off to go wading in the   
water. That left Ash and Misty alone. It was so quiet and peaceful by the stream that Misty decided that now   
would be the best time to tell him.   
  
"Hey Ash?" Misty asked uncertainly, "Did you by any chance get on a chat room for Pokemon trainers?"   
  
"Yea, why?" Ash questioned.   
  
"Well, did you by any chance meet a girl on there and send her an email about me?" Ash looked up in surprize.   
  
"How did you know about that?!"   
  
"Ash, who do you think would use the name "Water Goddess"? Ash hung his head down in embarresment. She   
knew. "Ash," Misty put her hand under his chin and made him look at her, "I love you too."   
  
"You...you what?!" Ash stuttered in disbelief.   
  
"I love you." Misty whispered. Ash felt a great wave of happiness flow through him as both trainers leaned slowly   
forward until their lips met.   
  
The End   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was my first attempt at an AAMRN and my second attempt at a fan fic. Hope ya liked it!   
*winks and blows mina a kiss*   
~Serena-chan~  
  



End file.
